Liver Alcohol Dehydrogenase is the first enzyme in the metabolic sequence of reactions for the breakdown of ethanol. This enzyme is thus directly responsible for the degradation of alcohol in living systems. A thorough investigation of the mechanism of action of this enzyme is in progress since 1969, using rapid kinetic methods. These experiments are to be continued and specifically extended to include the action of possible effectors (drugs, etc.). Such effectors may influence overall equilibrium (desired is favored production of dehydrogenated ethanol (equals acetaldehyde)), as well as kinetic parameters. Imidazole is known to stimulate the action of liver alcohol dehydrogenase and its action will therefore be investigated. Otherwise, very little is presently known about effectors of Liver alcohol dehydrogenase; a rather extensive survey has to be conducted. From the mode of action of the tested materials one should be able to reduce the kind of chemical needed for obtaining the desired effects; namely, a more rapid metabolism of ethanol than accomplished by the natural system.